<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time &amp; Tame by NianaiBell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484066">Time &amp; Tame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell'>NianaiBell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reworking Expectations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he's ready to tackle Naruto being a little shit, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Kakashi's not used to being the emotionally stable one, M/M, POV Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Kakashi and Naruto's reaction to Iruka having an Internal Crisis. Set directly in the F&amp;F timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Umino Iruka &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reworking Expectations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time &amp; Tame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Naruto, what did I tell you about using Rasengan in the middle of the village?" Iruka called with a sharp glance in Naruto's direction as the blond shifted into his fighting stance.</p><p>In the middle of the market street.</p><p>Again.</p><p>"But <em>sensei!</em> " The gravely whine grated against Kakashi's nerves, the tone reminiscent of a much smaller orange-clad kid. "Kakashi-sensei started it and I'm gonna prove my diet hasn't affected my ninja skills, just give me a second to- hey, no way!"</p><p>Kakashi stepped into Naruto's space during the breath of the teenager's tirade, gripping a flailing arm in a firm wrist hold and twisting it loosely behind Naruto's back. He stared, unphased as he placed his free hand back into his pocket, uncovered eyes absently watching Iruka's back. He let out a tired sigh, <em>one battle at a time.</em></p><p>"We've talked about this Naruto, you can't telegraph your intentions with a speech. And only pre-genin would pick a battle because of a slight against their habits. If you’re really gonna be Hokage someday you need to ignore childish taunts.”</p><p>"Yeah well, I'm still going to show you! I've been practicing with Shikamaru all week on this really cool new move-”</p><p>He released Naruto’s wrist mid-rant, throwing the genin off balance and stumbling. Man, he didn't realize that Naruto was going to be this much of a public disturbance every time Iruka was acting odd. He should've known honestly, almost six years working with the teen should have taught him better.  </p><p>The chunin <em>had</em> been acting odd since the morning; brown eyes distant and laughter hollow. Naruto had noticed too, blue eyes tracking back and forth between the two men as if to ask ‘is this your fault? if it is fix it’. The boy had continually fed off the weird tension in his former teacher’s body language and was throwing pathetic jabs at Kakashi in an effort to redirect Iruka's thoughts back to the present. Not a bad plan, but not particularly subtle either. Kakashi had tasked himself with wrangling (and occasionally riling him up too- just to keep him on his toes).</p><p>Kakashi was <em>reasonably</em> sure this wasn’t something from what he did; Iruka was forthcoming with his grievances, even more so now that they were publicly together. Whatever had been bothering Iruka had come from the pits of his own tumultuous brain. Personally Kakashi was all for introspection and untangling whatever mental traps lurked in the corners of your psyche; he had quite a few he still chewed on himself. But seeing Iruka visibly unsettled bothered Kakashi in a way he hadn’t thought it would before he’d been thrust back into the world of “relationships’ and ‘connecting with people’ -the very same world Iruka had so rudely opened the door and shoved Kakashi through. He itched to smooth out the out-of-place frown lines on the other's face, eager to have Iruka's eyes back present with him and Naruto. He hadn't realized he'd gotten so needy for the teacher's attention. </p><p>Sensing an opening, Naruto aimed a kick towards Kakashi's ribs, slow and unbalanced just as Iruka had been through the morning. Kakashi's hand caught at Naruto's ankle and watched as the fire dimmed in the blue eyes challenging him. Naruto stilled under Kakashi's grip, eyes worried as he watched Iruka too.</p><p>"You think Iruka-sensei is okay? He's been real weird today."</p><p>Kakashi wasn't sure he was the best choice to assure the boy's fears, that was Iruka's specialty. Naruto pulled his foot free and the two wracked their brains for a plan that didn't involve a mock fight in the middle of the city that would bring him back to reality.</p><p>"He'll tell us when he's ready. I'm sure he isn't aware he's worrying you."</p><p>Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Worrying <em>me</em>? You look like he just told you he's leaving you for Gai-sensei."</p><p>"Well there's an image I wasn't prepared for today." </p><p>Usually Iruka was in charge of the ball of chaos that was their mutual former student but while he was preoccupied Kakashi was fairly certain he could handle this. Even if it meant the blond was picking more stupid fights than usual. Hopefully Sasuke wasn’t lurking around the village or they were all fucked.</p><p>For now he would hang back and keep an eye on the man, maybe try to reign in some of Naruto’s fussing too if he could. Although he knew that the odds were favorable that Iruka would come clean sooner or later. They both just had to be patient. Their favorite teacher was mentally strong enough to tackle whatever storm was raging inside. Kakashi would just have to hold down the fort out here. They were a team, Iruka could depend on him while he sorted through his own head.</p><p>He ducked under the punch aimed for his head and slipped the blond into a headlock, dragging him forward to follow Iruka’s retreating form.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea of Kakashi and Naruto trying to figure out what's up with Iruka would. not. leave, me. alone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>